


good as hell

by xonepeacelovex



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Gen, M/M, Strangers, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Kim Suengmin, Stray Kids Scenarios, Stray Kids Seungmin, skz - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids au, stray kids fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex
Summary: It is not your position to tell him anything to be honest but you can't help it.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Reader, Seungmin/Reader
Kudos: 5





	good as hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Lizzo's Good as Hell. Listen to it. It's a very empowering song.

“Excuse me?” There is nothing you want right now but to go home. The blind date will not go well and you knew that as soon as you see him checking his phone every minute.

Of all the people they chose to set up with you, they chose a man who’s clearly taken. He’s texting someone while you are talking to him. But now you are just looking at him. “Ah. Yeah. My best friend just texted me.” he said, looking uncomfortable and wanting to go home, like you. You just nodded.

You are about to ask him for his order when his phone rang. You look at him behind the menu, and he’s looking at you, “Do you want to pick it up?” and he nodded like a puppy. “Go ahead. I’ll order for us.” He went outside the restaurant, animatedly talking, pacing back and forth, clearly distressed and if I look a little bit closely, maybe he’s disappointed.

You don’t know what kind of business he has with his best friend. Maybe another ‘i’m in love with my best friend scenario’. You are about to call the waiter for your order when your phone rings this time, the hospital is calling you for an emergency. With a thought, you stand up, ready to go.

You exited the restaurant, when you see him sitting in a pavement with a sad face. You tap his shoulder, Seungmin turned around, the sight alone makes your heart clench. You sit down with him in the pavement. “I think our friends should stop playing cupids. Your heart and mind are clearly occupied.” shock crossed his face. For the first time in his life someone straightforwardly said to him that he’s in love with his best friend. He can’t even admit that to himself. Seungmin feels guilty for agreeing in this date. You are a nice catch, true to his friend’s words.

Laughing at his reaction, “I’m a doctor but I ain’t fixing broken hearts.” you winked at him, standing up. “Well I’ll excuse my cute self and save both of us our time.” you are going in your car when you stop. You don’t know if you should say this to him but hell. You need him to hear this right now. You turned around, seeing Seungmin just looking at your way, “You are good as hell. Don’t let yourself be second choice or a choice at all. Be the one and only.” waving at him, you enter your car, driving away.


End file.
